During the course of medical procedures, i.e. prostate surgery and the like, large fragments of tissue are often cut that are too bulky and difficult to remove with standard techniques such as irrigation and curettage. Therefore, a demand exists for a hand-held device to reduce the size of the tissue and facilitate removal of the tissue material.